Twisted Reality
by AraArahime
Summary: A complex life filled with excitement for a young woman (or girl): Ara Haan
1. Author's Note

**Arahime: Hello everyone! I am back! This is a special story. Please consider it as a Christmas present? An early one…haha**

 **Before I begin this story, I'd like to give a lot of credit to "Magical Girl Raising Project" and "Miraculous Ladybug" for inspiring me to write this story. This story will be based off of these two wonderful shows I have watched. Please support and also watch the series! Enjoy!**

 **PS I have a ridiculous uploading schedule so please don't mind me.**


	2. Today is a new Beginning

**Characters so far…**

 **Ara Haan- 16 years old- Has light brown/hazel eyes with brown shoulder length hair (imagine the hairstyle similar to Ara's BTS 'Run' Hair)**

 **Chung Seiker- 18 years old- Has blue eyes with and hair similar to Office set hairstyle)**

 _Ara's POV_

I roamed the empty hallway at my high school with my best friend, Chung Seiker. We have been good friends ever since we were little. Chung is a really handsome, cute, princely, and hot guy. Okay, I have to admit it. I have a MAJOR crush on him. But it's nearly impossible for me to admit it to him myself because of my shyness.

"Ara? Ara?...Hello? Earth to Ara?" Chung waved his hand in front of my face. Apparently, I was spacing out again, as usual.

"Oh, hello, sorry," I snapped back to reality.

"Is something bothering you? You've been spacing out lately…" he said with a worried expression.

"No, I'm fine! Is there something you wanted to tell me?" I asked quickly.

Chung groaned then pat my head. "You haven't been listening to anything I just said, have you?" I shook my head slowly as a blush formed on my cheeks from embarrassment. "So as I was saying, a lot of people are talking about this new game."

"Oh, okay. That's cool," I chirped. "Oh look at the time, I gotta go! Bye, Chung! See you on Monday!" I waved.

He chuckled and waved back. "See you, Ara!"

I ran home as if I were being chased by a monster. I am already well aware of my speed, and I'm running even faster than usual. I really wanted to play that new game Chung brought up. I just love games so much! So the moment I got home, I took out my phone and looked for the app. The game was called "El Search Party." I downloaded the game without thinking and began to play. The game asked me to name my character so I named it Sakra Devanam and dressed up my avatar. My avatar had jet black hair, golden eyes, a hairpin, a cute dress with a white robe, and it held a beautiful spear. The purpose of the game was to travel, do dungeons, and find a source called "El Shard" to purify. After some time, a screen popped up in the middle of the game. I couldn't believe it. So the pop up screen said:

 _"Congratulations, lucky new user! You have been chosen to become a hero of Elrios! This is your only opportunity, Sakra Devanam. Click 'Yes' to accept or 'No' to decline."_

I was confused and had no idea what was going on but decided to accept it anyways. I pressed the accept button, and suddenly, there was a bright flash of light.


	3. Adjusting

I squeezed my eyes shut after the bright flash of light appeared. I opened my eyes afterwards, and to my astonishment, I was in a completely different place. I wasn't on my bed anymore. I took a look around at my surroundings then found a sign that said "Ruben Village." A notification popped suddenly popped up on my phone. _Quick! Hide behind that building!_ , it said. I ran towards a small building and did as the directions told me to. _Click this button to receive a special accessory._ I clicked on the button and suddenly, a hairpin popped out of nowhere. I stared at it in awe and noticed it looked exactly like the hairpin I chose for my avatar when I first started playing the game. I already knew it had a fox spirit sealed inside named Eun. _Put this hairpin in your hair!_ I obviously couldn't put it in my hair since my hair was down, so I styled it into a messy bun then stuck the pin through.

Instantly, a warm sensation embraced my entire body and I was surrounded by a flash of orange light. I looked down and I was wearing….my avatar's clothing. "What is this?!" I exclaimed.

' _Ah, hello there, Ara,'_ I instantly recognized the voice as no other than Eun's.

'Eun? What happened to my clothes?'

 _'You've transformed into Sakra Devanam. I am here to guide you on your journey to search for El shards in the region of Elrios.'_ I gasped. _'Would you like a mirror, dear child?'_ I nodded, and a life-sized mirror appeared in front of me. I AM Sakra Devanam now. The mirror disappeared after a few minutes.

'So, Eun, where am I exactly?' I asked.

 _'You are in the kingdom of Elrios. The game transported you here, but you may go home anytime you'd like. You can also transform in the real world and share your identity, but I recommend you not since it may be dangerous. Remember to keep the hairpin safe and don't lose it, otherwise you will not be able to transform. The most important thing of all, don't introduce your name but instead you are now known as Sakra Devanam here. I apologize if this is too much for you to absorb at once.'_

I shook my head. 'It's fine.'

 _'Now before you do anything, I must inform you that you now have enhanced powers. I'll allow your phone to explain the rest.'_

I peeked at my phone, which explained what powers I'm capable of.

 _Sakra Devanam, the Divine Judge of the Heavens._

 _Has a strong sense of justice_

 _Part fox and part human (can go into 'Eun' mode)_

 _Enhanced body strength and very acute senses_

 _Has strong martial arts skills and spear-wielding skills_

"Wow," I whispered out loud.

 _'This is a magical realm so you may summon your weapon out of nowhere. I nearly forgot to tell you that you are superhuman when untransformed.'_

'What do you mean?' I asked.

 _'You will still have your magical abilities even when you're untransformed, so be aware of that. You can summon your hairpin when you wish to as well. Please be careful and hide your abilities from other humans.'_

'I'll be as careful as I can.'

 _'Good.'_

Another notification popped up on my phone. _Please go meet at the party hall to meet other players and get assigned a partner to help you search for El Shards._

'Umm…which way do I go?'

 _'This way.'_

Eun quickly led me to the party hall and I entered. Many heads turned my way and I blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

"Ohhh, so this is the newbie, eh? She's a cutie," a boy that resembled a Pikachu in armor said.

"Welcome!" a beautiful elf with green hair greeted me and took hold of my hand. "You must be Sakra Devanam, yes?"

"Yes," I nodded and quietly whispered.

"I'm Wind Sneaker!" she smiled.

I bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Wind Sneaker."

"My, my, no need to be so formal!" she grinned. "And I'd like you to meet my partner, and I'll introduce you to everyone else here. This is Blade Master." She gestured towards a handsome, young man with a robot arm.

"Yo," he said. I smiled at him.

"Hey, do you have a partner yet?" Wind Sneaker asked.

"No," I shook my head.

"Please allow me the honor of being your partner, milady," the Pikachu boy took my hand and gave it a kiss. I blushed a bright shade of red while all the other girls in the room sighed happily. Yeah, he may be a heartthrob, but he was a huge flirt. It might be fun to work with him.

"The honor is mine," I replied.

"I'm Tactical Trooper, by the way," he introduced himself. Everyone I met so far had a long name so I decided to give them all shorter names.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

He casually slung an arm around me. "So, sweetie, do you want to go eat?"

Before I could reply, Wind slapped him in the face. "Look at her! She's an adorable and innocent creature! Don't you dare take her out to do anything dangerous!"

"Ehhh? I was just asking her to eat with me, geez," Tactical groaned.

"If you're not going to show her around, I'll do it instead!" she scolded. Blade rested his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. I laughed nervously.

"Fine, mother," Tactical remarked. He gently held onto my hand as he walked around to introduce me to everyone else. "That purple haired girl is Elemental Master and that red haired gentleman over there is her partner, Infinity Sword. Then there's that girl with the monotone expression on her face is Code: Empress. Her partner is that psychopathic man, Mastermind. He's a pretty strange dude so make sure to stay near me, sugar pie," he said and winked at me. "That lady with the long red hair is Grand Master and her partner is Freyja, that blondie. Last and not least, there's that demonic duo, Lu and Ciel. There are more pairs but they aren't here today."

I bowed down to everyone this time. "It's a pleasure to meet you all and I look forward to working with you."

Everyone sent a smile back to me.


	4. ED Everywhere

"Sakra?" Tactical asked after a minute or so.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Can I call you that?"

"Of course."

"Are you going to be busy this weekend?"

"Um…no. Why do you ask?"

Tactical averted his gaze and rubbed his head sheepishly. "Well, you know how we have to find the El shards, right? There's only one of each element and I want to start looking for them as soon as possible. There's going to be a lot of competition but I really want us to be the best team. So…will you go with me?"

Tactical sure did have a lot of determination, so how could I refuse? "Of course I'll go with you." I smiled.

He blushed and smiled back at me. "Thanks. Let's go training."

"Okay," I agreed. We walked to a quiet place that looked somewhat like a school gym. We were greeted by a woman with the name 'Camilla.' Apparently, Camilla was in charge of watching players train.

 _Chung/Tactical Trooper's POV_

"Hey, let's go run a lap on the track outside," I beckoned Sakra.

"Okay," she smiled. Danngggg, she's one adorable girl. Her beautiful smile and gentle eyes kind of reminded me of Ara. I know I just met Sakra but I kind of feel like we've known each other for years.

I used my phone to magically change my Freiturnier into a t-shirt and jogging pants. I then started to run on the track. Sakra took a little long to change into a t-shirt and shorts but she quickly caught up to me, no, passed me! Shortly after that, we changed back into our normal avatar outfits. I was breathing pretty heavily while Sakra looked as fresh as a daisy.

"…Tactical, are you planning on staying in Elrios for the entire weekend without returning home?" Sakra asked.

"Ah, yes," I replied.

"Where are you going to stay?" she questioned.

"In a hotel. We get ED from killing demons so I have enough money to take care of myself."

"I don't have any ED yet," Sakra frowned.

"Yeah, since you just joined. Do you want me to give you some ED?"

"Really? For free?"

"Sure, but that's going to come with a price," I said while smirking.

Her cheeks flushed a shade of pink. "Never mind. Keep that ED to yourself."

I chuckled at her reaction. "So that means you're going home?"

She bobbed her head. "I guess so. I'll try to earn some ED right now. Where can I get ED?"

"Well, just follow me," I beckoned her to follow me. I took her into Lake Noahs. "Kill those bandits and phorus. I want to see what you've got, baby."

Sakra glared at me. "I don't have time for you to call me that!"

"Haaa, you're so cute," I smiled. She blushed then looked away.

"I-I'll get started!" she stuttered. She summoned her weapon, which turned out to be a spear. "Fire Lotus!" she shouted and a huge, fiery, lotus wiped out an entire line of bandits and phorus. She stabbed and slashed multiple targets at once while using her martial arts. She jumped over a tall bandit and dived quickly, not giving enough time for the bandit to react. My jaws dropped at her speed.

"I'm done," she smiled at me as she walked to collect her HUGE piles of ED. Just who WAS this girl? I suddenly felt extremely proud I asked her to be my partner. There's no doubt we'll be a powerful team.

"Well done," I said.

"Thanks," she replied. "Tactical, how much ED do you own?"

"Ah, I own about 70,000,000 ED. How about you?" I stated.

"Are you kidding me? How long have you been playing this game?" she gawked.

"I've been playing for….5 months? I've been selling some stuff, too, so yeah," I informed her.

"I have only 200,000….that's unbelievable," Sakra gushed.

I chuckled and pat her head. "It's alright, you'll catch up one day, or maybe even sooner than you've expected."

"Hopefully I do," she smiled. "Hey, how much do they charge to stay in a hotel?"

"Well, it depends what area you're in. I'm staying in a hotel in Elder and they charge 10,000 ED a night," I said.

"Oh! Then I should stay overnight!" she exclaimed. "But I still need more ED just in case I feel like staying overnight instead of sleeping at home."

"Then you should take a quest so you can earn a little extra money. I happen to carry an easy quest list from Ann of Ruben Village. It says to kill bandits and Thief Phorus, which you already did and that's going to give you….500,000 ED," I suggested. "Here, take this quest list."

She gratefully accepted it and bowed to me a thousand times then finally received her ED through her phone. "Yay!"

I put my hand over her mouth. "Shhh. It's getting dark and thieves may hear you. Come with me."

 _? POV_

I hid myself silently behind the bushes and watched the newbie and Tactical Trooper walk away together. I want to win this game, and to do that, I must eliminate my rivals, no, enemies. "Come on, Uno," I whispered to my partner, Uno Hound. He nodded and we slid out of the bushes and jumped in front of the couple.

The newbie shrieked and Tactical Trooper stood in front of her defensively. The dust cleared out and the trooper's eyes filled with hatred and disgust. "Chloe and Uno! What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" I smirked. "I was going to go greet the newbie. Now move out of my way." I pushed him out and slowly approached the wavering girl as Uno snuck up behind Tactical Trooper. "Hello."

"Hello, I'm Sakra Devanam…" she whispered.

"My, my, why are you so shy? I'd like to be great friends with you. But I'm afraid I won't let it happen," I grinned.

"Huh? What do you mean?" the poor, shaking girl asked. I didn't respond and instead took out my purple dagger and advanced to stab her. Before I hit Sakra Devanam, there was a bright flash of blue light and I felt something hit my side. I looked in the direction where the light came from and saw Tactical Trooper's cannon aimed at me.

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed. Uno laid unmoving behind him. Uno was useless in the first place. He never helped me out and failed our plans. I touched the spot where I got hit and saw blood flowing out of my fresh wound.

Sakra collapsed onto the floor at the sight of the scene. "I will NEVER allow you to hurt her!" Tactical Trooper growled.

"I'll get you all next time," I hissed then quickly escaped.

 _Ara's POV_

I sat on the floor unable to stop trembling at the scene I saw. I just saw another player DIE. Tears trickled down my cheeks and Tactical bent down to hug me. "I'm sorry you had to see a scene like that."

"T-Tactical? Must it always be this way?" I whispered as my cheek rested on his shoulder.

"It must…I desire to protect you so I will do anything in my power to keep you safe," he whispered back. "Come on, I'll carry you to the hotel in Elder. It's getting dark." He gently lifted me and I clung onto him and he carried me all the way to Elder. I was exhausted on the way there so I fell asleep.

 *****ATTENTION READERS! I HAVE MADE SEVERAL EDITS TO THE FIRST CHAPTER SO PLEASE GO BACK AND REREAD IT IF YOU HAVEN'T DONE SO. THANK YOU!**


	5. Journey to Bethma

**I think I'm just going to keep this story in Ara's POV for now….enjoy!**

 _Saturday morning in the real world and Elrios…_

I slept peacefully and woke up a little later. My eyelids slowly fluttered open to adjust to my surroundings. The room was dimly lit and I could see it had pale yellow walls…and a chandelier? "Where am I…?" I whispered out loud.

 _'You are in a hotel room,'_ Eun answered.

"You're in my room," a voice said. I jerked up in bed to see Tactical! I felt a blush creeping onto my face.

"Umm…." I started.

"Don't worry. I slept on the floor. Only the princess sleeps on the bed, after all," he smiled. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling fine, thanks," I returned a smile. "Thank you for allowing me to stay in here!"

"Anytime," he grinned. "Shall we get going?"

"Sure. But where do we go?" I asked.

"Well…we are in a hotel in Elder right now and we need to get to Bethma to clear some quests. That can help guarantee that we will find any El shards," he said.

"Bethma? How will we get there?"

"Well…by foot I guess. We can rent a vehicle or something, but that means more spending ED."

"Right. Well….exercise isn't bad….so let's go!"

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"Why, we haven't even prepared our trip. Are you well aware of the location we're going to?"

"Nope!" I shook my head proudly.

Tactical facepalmed. "Bethma is a desert."

"Ohhh," I mused. "We need water and food."

"That's correct, missy. You're lucky I have extra water in my inventory."

"Ehehe…thanks."

"Come on, let's go," he took my hand. "We won't need anything else, I assume?"

"Yup, we can go now," I chirped. And so, we were on our happy journey to Bethma.

Tactical borrowed two horses from Ariel and we stopped at noon to eat our lunch. I completely forgot about bringing food, but luckily, we did have some. I set a cloth to the side of the trail, on the soft, orange sand. Tactical and I sat down and ate our lunches in peace. We both ate a cookie and some apple slices, along with water. It was pretty humid out here, but we were lucky to have brought TONS of water. After our peaceful lunch, we went back onto the trail. My fox senses picked up a strange, iron-like smell and some faint cries in the distance. I stopped my horse and Tactical looked back at me with a puzzled expression on his face.

 _'Child, we should go over to the cries. I sense someone in danger.'_ Eun growled. _'And I don't like the sound of it either.'_

"Tactical, I think someone is in danger and we must help!" I blurted.

"What are you talking about? I don't hear anything," he replied with a chuckle.

I sighed. "I forgot to tell you something." He stared at me for a moment and motioned his hand for me to continue on, so I told him all about Eun and my abilities as a half-fox.

His jaws dropped. Literally. "So that explains why you heard something I couldn't." I nodded. "And I have something to tell you, too." He told me about his armor and weapon and how he could go into 'Berserk' mode. Crazy right? "Sakra, since you're half fox, can you transform into one?"

"I-I'm not sure…Let me see," I started. 'Eun, can I transform?'

 _'Of course you can, but I will have to take over your body a bit, if you will allow me,'_ Eun piped _._

'But doesn't that mean I won't remember what will happen?'

 _'Don't worry, my dear, I'm only going to take over your appearance,'_ the fox chuckled. I gave my approval to Eun and a flash of red light surrounded me. A moment later, Tactical was gawking at me once again.

"What's wrong?" my voice rolled off of my tongue, but with a slightly deeper pitch.

"Y-y-you t-turned into a-a d-demon!" he gasped.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Here," he summoned a full body mirror. I stared at myself, amused of my new appearance. My irises had turned crimson-red. My hair was released from its hairstyle and flowing freely, and was snow-white. Nine tails sprouted from behind me, the same color as my hair. Three red streaks adorned each side of my cheek. I was the legendary nine-tailed fox.

"This is cool," I gushed.

"Scary but beautiful. Wait, let me transform, too," he said. A flash of blue light appeared, and Tactical was in full body armor, and wore a helmet. "Lead the way!"

I nodded and led the horses towards the sounds I heard earlier. We rode over dunes and after going over one more hill, I spotted two people and some oversized lizards attacking them. I focused a little more and saw Wind and Elemental. They were in trouble! Tactical and I ran down as quickly as we could.

"Wind! Elemental! Are you all right?" I shouted in alarm.

Both of the girls looked our way and the lizards shriveled back in fear, probably of my appearance. "Sakra, is that you?" Elemental asked with shock on her face.

"Yes, it's me in my celestial fox form," I bobbed my head. I helped her stand up as Tactical helped Wind stand up.

"Let's finish this, buttercup," Tactical gripped my shoulder and gave me a comforting squeeze. I glared at him for a moment, but I knew this wasn't the moment to be joking around. "Dread Chase!" Blue bullets flew towards the enemies.

"Flying Kite!" I shouted and slashed swiftly at the enemies. A moment later, the lizards laid in heaps on the floor, unmoving. "We did it!" I gasped for air and went back into my normal form. I leaned onto my spear to support myself. Tactical sent me a smile then looked back at Wind and Elemental.

"What are you girls doing here without your buddies?" he asked.

"Well….Blade is probably still at home," Wind said. She glanced over at Elemental so she could say something, too.

"Infi is busy…I guess," Elemental rubbed her head sheepishly.

Tactical raised his brows slightly. "Ah, the nicknames, already?"

"Shut up!" she fumed.

I put a hand on Tactical's shoulder. "Hey, don't tease her!"

"Want me to tease you instead?" he grinned.

"NO!" I yelled and smacked him on the head.

"Ow!" he grimaced.

"Oh my gosh…I'm so sorry!" I bowed down and started apologizing since I didn't mean to smack him that hard.

"Oh, Tactical and Sakra, thank you so much for saving us from those Lizardmen!" Wind said as Elemental smiled in approval.

"It's no problem," I returned their gesture.

Tactical collected our share of ED within a few seconds then returned his attention to Wind and Elemental. "So where are you girls headed?"

"Oh, we were looking for an El shard, but we got lost," the mage admitted.

"We're headed to Bethma! Do you want to come?" I offered.

"We'd love to, but no thanks. We have a little something to do," Wind apologized.

"Well, we'd better get going," Tactical nudged my arm.

I nodded and we continued on our journey to Bethma.

After a few hours, we arrived in Bethma.


	6. Maintenance I

_We finally arrived in Bethma. A woman named Stella came out to greet us and led us to a hotel. Not long after we settled down, a strange sound erupted from devices that were likely to be our phones._

"I wonder what that sound is?" I mused. Tactical nodded his head and took out his phone, and I mimicked his actions.

"Weird. It says there's going to be maintenance….for a week?!" he yelped.

"What?! Then how do we do our quests?" I frowned.

He smiled. "But it's alright. They said there is going to be a good update and some new features. I'm going to miss you, Sakra."

I felt two patches of pink bloom on my cheeks. "Um, yeah…I'll miss you, too, I guess."

"Aww, that's cute," he teased.

"Shut up!" I glared at him for a moment then my glare softened. "I'll see you next week."

"Yeah," he grinned and waved. We both logged out at the same time.

 _Back in the real world…_

I opened my eyes and quickly adjusted to the settings. I was in my room. I had spent at least 2 days in Elrios and there'd be maintenance for a week. I had to admit, I was having lots of fun, except for the fact that my partner kept teasing me. But other than that, he's pretty nice. I wonder who he really is…his blue eyes kind of remind me of Chung, in a way, but I shouldn't be so sure about that yet. But now I have to keep my identity a secret and not talk to anyone about that new game. It was only Sunday afternoon, and I'd have school tomorrow. I set my phone aside and dug through my backpack. I fished out my homework.

My reputation at school, I'm not sure how to explain it but people know that I'm smart. And Chung is smart, too. That makes us the Intelligence Duo, ahaha. I quickly got to work on my science homework. About a few minutes later, I heard my doorbell ring. I ran to the door and opened it.

"Chung! What a surprise to see you here today!" I exclaimed and welcomed him into my house. I lived alone, but I knew Chung would never do anything to hurt me in anyway. After all, he was my best friend.

"I came over to do homework with you," he smiled.

"Oh, great! I was just doing my science work right now," I led him to my room. "Do you want anything to drink or eat?"

He chuckled. "You never change, Ara. Always little Miss Polite."

I blushed and slightly frowned. "Take the offer, or leave it!"

"Um, some water would be fine, thanks," he replied quickly. I went to my refrigerator and got out a water bottle and gave it to Chung.

"Thanks," he accepted it and grinned. "By the way, you got an answer wrong on your homework."

"What, really?! No way!" I whined. He laughed, obviously amused by my reaction. He patted the seat next to him.

"Come here, Ara," he beckoned.

I sat down next to him. "Which one did I miss?"

"You put the order of protein synthesis wrong. Transcription comes before translation," he explained.

Orz. "I totally knew that," I erased my answer and fixed it. Afterwards, we finished all of our homework, helping each other out at the same time. I had no idea when, but I fell asleep. How embarrassing….

The next morning, I woke up in bed with a note by my side. I saw a paper next to me, and then realization hit me. I fell asleep on Chung! I panicked as I picked up the paper. It said "Hope you rested well, sleeping beauty . See you at school! –Chung." _Sleeping beauty._ Wow. Now I felt so awkward and guilty for falling asleep on him. I hurried up and dressed for school. I buttoned my white blouse and put on a black skirt and black thigh-high socks. I grabbed my backpack and ran towards school.

I ran into the school and headed straight towards Chung's locker, and luckily, he was there. "Chung!"

"Good morning, Ara," he smiled.

"I'm so sorry I fell asleep on you!" I bowed down apologetically.

"Don't worry about it!" he looked at his watch. "I have a club meeting to head to right now! Bye!" He gave me a quick little hug and rushed off.

He hugged me. I felt a happy sensation flowing throughout my entire body. I got a hug. I don't know the reason behind it, but I felt extremely happy. I smiled to myself and hummed as I strolled to my locker. On my way, I was greeted by several students to whom I also returned their gesture. I grabbed my textbooks and headed to first period.

 **Guys. I'm getting so lazy TT^TT I apologize.**


End file.
